1. Field
The present disclosure relates to transistors, methods of manufacturing the transistors, and electronic devices including the transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors have been widely used for various purposes in various electronic devices. For example, a transistor is used as a switching device, a driving device, a photo sensing device, or the like, and may be used as a component of various electronic circuits.
The characteristics of a transistor may be considerably changed according to a material and structure of a channel layer. That is, the material, the structure, or the like of the channel layer may be important factors for determining the characteristics of the transistor. Recently, in order to improve operating characteristics of the transistor, a method of using an oxide layer with high carrier mobility as a channel layer has been attempted.
However, since a transistor (e.g., an oxide transistor) including an oxide layer as a channel layer has relatively low photosensitivity, it is not easy to use the transistor in an optical device (e.g., a photosensor).